I Promise
by MissLunar
Summary: Set just after the Ark Cradle disappears. Team 5Ds could only watch in horror as their leader, no, their friend, vanished into thin air. They had set out to prevent a future without him and yet it seemed as if they were living in it instead. Tears are shed but then a miracle happens, and no one is more thankful than Akiza. Main pairing Yusei x Aki / Yusei x Akiza / Faithshipping


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds**

 **A/N : This is set just after the ark cradle disappears during episode 151.** **Yusei's friends are grieving over him but no one is hurting more than Akiza Izinski. But then something amazing happens.**

 **I just added some Faithshipping. I'm gonna use the twins' Japanese names and Aki's and Divine's English ones, Akiza and Sayer. This is supposed to be a one shot but I could turn it into a series...of one shots. You tell me.**

 **I Promise**

Tears were welling up in the six signers stared at the ground, mourning her friend but somehow managing to keep her cries in. Ruka was the first to let the tears spill, followed closely by her twin, Rua. They clung to each other whilst choking on their wails. Crow clenched one fist and knuckled his eyes with the other, thought this didn't stop several tears from escaping his eyes. Jack was clenching both fists so hard it looked as though he was about to draw blood. He shut his eyes, afraid that if he opened them he wouldn't be able to stop the tears.

Then there was Akiza. Unlike the others she made no move to suppress or even cover her tears. Her tears fell freely and left a shiny trail on her face. Yusei was the one who had saved her from despair. And here she was unable to help him in the slightest. When he'd needed her, she was useless. She felt the darkness, that she thought was long gone, return from the depths of her soul. She felt as though she was drowning in it, but just as she was about to give up, a ray of lightness shone through. She felt the warmth overtake her body, as if he had his arms around her. She looked into the sunset-orange sky. The sun was as bright as ever but something was different. There was a single dot of black. But as the dot grew bigger and bigger, got closer and closer, she practically choked on her sobs. It was him. He was alive. And he'd come back to them. Back to her.

"No way.." she said under her breath. Part of her didn't believe it so she took a step closer and grabbed onto the railing but when she saw those royal blue eyes there was no mistaking it. "Y-Yusei?!" she said aloud, getting the attention of the others. The six of them turned to see their friend riding towards them.

"YUSEI!" they cried simultaneously

"Guys!" Yusei called back before smoothly gliding over them and landing on the road across from them. As he took his helmet off, his friends ran over to him but stopped about a meter before. They simply looked at him, as if they weren't sure he was real or not. Yusei noticed this and smiled before getting off his runner and approaching the twins first. He knelt before them, placing a comforting hand on each of their shoulders. It took less than a second for them to react by running into his arms and crying into his shoulders, just like they had before he left for the ark cradle, only now they were tears of joy. His jacket was becoming damp but he didn't mind in the slightest. Eventually their cries turned to sniffles and they took a step back. That's when Yusei placed a hand on either of their heads and said to them "You two have really matured since we first met, you know. And you should know, I'm really proud of you." he got up as the twins tried to keep their tears from escaping.

He turned to Sherry and began walking towards the smirking girl. He stopped a step away from her and held out his hand, "Well Sherry, you ready to take the future head on?" Sherry simply shrugged with a smile,

"Ready as I'll ever be." she replied, taking his hand and shaking it before taking off with a certain family butler. They rode of together but not before giving the rest of team 5Ds a final wave.

"Ahem!" a voice called. Yusei turned to see a grinning crow with his hand on his hips. And although he was smiling ear to ear, his wet eyes gave away the fact that he'd been crying.

"Guys I-" Yusei started but he was then interrupted

"Save it, Yusei. We though you'd try something like this. It's in your nature to save others." Crow said, never surrendering his smile.

"But how about next time you get back a little sooner, that we won't worry ourselves to death." Jack added, smiling at his dark-haired friend.

Yusei smiled and nodded at them. He would've said something but these were his best friends so he didn't need too. Yusei was a real mystery but his best friends were the only ones who could -for the most part- read him, heck sometimes they knew things about him before he did, like when he had a crush on a certain someone. Yusei held his fist out to them when they both returned the gesture.

Their three-way fist bump had to disband when everyone cleared a path for Akiza. They all watched, that included the audience that had gathered around the six of them. The citizens were all transfixed on the scene about to unfold.

Akiza walked straight towards him with her head facing the ground. Yusei wore a perplexed look on his face and was about to say something when Akiza's hand raised and her palm came in contact with his left cheek.

The noise was like a clap of thunder, shocking every individual into an abrupt silence. She slowly raised her head, daring to look into his eyes. His blue orbs looked into her hazel ones and his eyes widened at the sight before him. Akiza, beautiful, sweet, innocent Akiza, crying. An endless stream on her heart shaped face.

"Idiot!" she yelled, breaking the silence,"Y-You could've been k-k-killed!" her voice cracked as sobs left her mouth uncontrollably. She continued to rant about how stupid and reckless he was, how worried he'd made her. The Signers finally began to notice the sea of people gathering around them, well all but two of them.

Akiza was once again staring at the ground, tears dripping from her eyes. Yusei looked down at her before removing his glove and gently tilted her face upwards. He smiled at her and wiped away the tears in her eyes. She began blushing, stopping her rant midway.

"Akiza, I'm here now. And I'm not going anywhere for a long time." The two of them gazed into each other's eyes for a while. Akiza's scowl melted away and was replaced by a smile. It was small but genuine, and enough to leave an impression on Yusei's heart. Hurt and pain replaced by relief and...love. Genuine, real, sweet love. Akiza choked back a sob and rushed into Yusei's arms. Wrapping her arms around his neck while he held her close by her waist. They remained in their loving embrace until Akiza pulled back slightly. Yusei didn't want to let her go but wasn't going to force her so instead just turned to look at her, as if to ask what was wrong. He saw her eyes, suddenly clouded by anxiousness. She was asking him something too, and Yusei understood in the way only he could.

Akiza had spent her entire life being shunned by others. Her friends and family either left or got hurt, sometimes both so Akiza had always been on her own. Sayer was the first to accept her but he was only using her. Yusei was the first who saw under the mask, who truly accepted Akiza for herself. But she still needed a sign. She needed reassurance. She needed him to tell her he-

"I promise, Akiza." he said with that gentle smile of his. He bent down and whispered something in her ear; "I'm in love with you, Akiza Izinski." At first Akiza was shocked, she wasn't sure if she heard him right. Then she realized something else, he had called her by her real name. He'd done it before, many times but he said that he loved her. The real her. Not the Black Rose, not the Signer, but her. Akiza looked up into his eyes once more before managing out "I'm in love with you too, Yusei Fudo."

And with that the distance between their lips closed. It felt like electricity surged through their bodies, Akiza felt herself go limp but Yusei's strong arms steadied her while holding her close. Their heart beats sped up and blood was pumping throughout their bodies. Not to mention the cheers of the crowd consisting of their friends, family and even strangers. All cheering for the two Signers who finally found each other.


End file.
